The Drop In
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Written for the NCIS 1000 words community. Two brothers connect and some surprising revelations come to light. Simon Donovan/Tony pairing, preslash Gibbs/DiNozzo


Gibbs sighed, wiping a hand on a rag as he heard the measured steps across the kitchen above him. He'd been expecting Langer, who was moving to the FBI Monday. This was…a surprise. Simon's visits usually were. Gibbs watched as Simon descended the stairs, looking comfortable in a West Point sweatshirt and jeans.

"Jeth," Simon said, pulling up a sawhorse and sitting. He cracked the top on a beer and took a sip.

"Simon," Jethro replied, knowing he was starting to smirk. "Need advice or did Jackson want you to check up on me?"

"Just wanted to drop in," Simon said, a little uneasily. Gibbs arched an eyebrow. He'd never been very close with his younger brother, but they were trying, especially in the wake of the shooting back in May. It was Simon's first civilian kill and the fact that it had been a teen weighed on him. That had brought the brothers together in a way that shared military service and federal law enforcement experience hadn't.

Gibbs grabbed his own beer from the ice-filled bucket, and pulled up a stool. He studied Simon's eyes, reading the shadows there. "Still not sleeping?"

"Much as you, I guess. Dad tells me it's a Gibbs trait."

"Jackson," Gibbs emphasized, "Never had trouble sleeping. Even after he cheated on my dying mother with—"

Simon waved his head. "Yeah, with mine. My mom and yours have been dead a lot of years now. Can you let it drop? Blame Jackson, keep pretending he doesn't exist, but I didn't cause it."

Gibbs watched Simon for a few silent moments, nodding. "Okay. Deal. Know you didn't start it."

"And you don't talk with the one to blame," Simon replied.

"Good reason for not talking to Jackson."

"Not getting into that, Jeth. Can we have a nice visit?" He motioned to the boat. "This one gonna be named Diane too?"

"Aren't they all? Got to thank ya for getting me out of that mess."

"Why? Because she tried to seduce me? Didn't encourage that!"

"No because you didn't fall for it. And you told me. Lessened the blow when I came back from the Med and found her in bed with that ATF agent. She had a thing for feds." Gibbs took a long pull of beer before he addressed his brother. "They rotate you back to presidential detail yet or you cooling your heels in the DC field office?"

"Not yet. Sometime next year." He paused, mouth moving a couple of times, but no words coming out. Gibbs knew that Simon had something to say. He waited patiently until Simon gathered his thoughts. "I met two really interesting people on the job. One is a new agent. Caitlin. She's sometimes prissy, but man is she a spitfire. Haven't worked together yet, but I'm hearing stories."

"And the other?"

Simon flushed a little. "Met someone through a counterfeiting case and we're seeing each other. Cocky police officer from Baltimore, great smile, incredible green eyes, named Tony."

"Toni? You're dating a cop? From Baltimore of all places? Must be some cop to turn your head. Unless you changed the no dating anyone in law enforcement rule."

"Tony is…different."

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" Gibbs asked even though he knew the answer. He was pretty familiar with Simon's body language and expressions and Simon had it bad. There was something underlying his mood though, something he felt nervous about Gibbs knowing.

"Yeah. But it's complicated, Jeth. Really complicated…by who Tony is."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, watching Simon, waiting him out. It took nearly five minutes for Simon to say, "Tony is a him, not a her."

Gibbs hadn't expected this and he just stared at Simon for a few minutes. "A him? You're with the Secret Service and you're dating a guy? Falling in love with a guy?"

"Yeah, Jeth."

"Ah, hell, Simon. Got a hell of a road to walk there. You sure about this?"

"No," Simon admitted quietly. "But there is something about Tony, Jeth. He's…special. He gets me smiling with his movie references, his green eyes, great laugh…"

"Enough," Gibbs said, laughing now. He turned serious, squeezing Simon's shoulder. "Hope it works out for you. You deserve someone you can grow old and cranky with."

"You too, Jeth. Hope you can find someone special too."

"Had her," Gibbs glanced to a picture of Shannon.

"Maybe there is another her," Simon said in a quiet tone. "Or maybe there's someone like Tony for you. Who'd break type."

Gibbs blinked a few times. Their bisexuality wasn't something they often discussed. He hitched up one shoulder, shrugging. Ya just never know, Simon. I may end up with a Tony of my own some day."

"Hope for your sake you do. Would be good for you to have someone who challenges you like Tony challenges me."

Ten months later

Baltimore Precinct

"DiNozzo! This is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. He'll be working with you on the Hoover case."

The young detective's head shot up, green eyes widening. "Si--? Sorry, what?"

The captain whacked DiNozzo on the shoulder. "Pay attention. That girlfriend of yours…what's her name? Simone? Keeping ya up late? Like I said, this is Gibbs, NCIS. Working on the Hoover case."

DiNozzo stood now, wiping a hand on his jeans before extending it. "Detective Anthony DiNozzo, sir. Sorry, you reminded me of someone I know…"

Gibbs waited until the captain was gone before he spoke. "Simon Donovan? He's my brother."

"More like your twin," Tony shot back. "Did you ever see that movie, Twins? Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito play twin brothers but they look nothing alike, not like you and Simon. You guys are almost identical and…"

Gibbs just let the man wear himself out. He'd found Simon's Tony. Getting to know him would be interesting, to say the least. As DiNozzo launched into another movie reference, Gibbs' hand twitched, the urge to headslap him growing. This was gonna be a hell of a relationship.


End file.
